


Beauty Mask

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Magic, OOC, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Mask

   Beauty is all yours, if you’re willing to pay the price.

   Theresa was a plain girl. Sure, a princess who had a wonderful boyfriend; but not beautiful. Not beautiful like the royalty immortalised in the portraits that adorned the walls.

   She lamented this, and Martin was always there; perfect, perfect Martin with his skinny waist, beautiful eyes and high cheek bones.

   “You’re beautiful,” He’d whisper onto her bare skin, but the thoughts were there. Ugly, unimportant, callous.

   But then, one day, she was handed a glorious opportunity in the small occult shop down the street.

   The woman behind the counter had, admittedly, startled her. The skin of the woman’s nose was pulled taught, making it look more like a small mound than what a nose should be, and the skin of the face was mutilated with scars.

   “Hello, my dear,” She greeted in a seemingly cheerful manner, but her grin was that of a shark’s, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

   Theresa glanced around the shop, eyes darting nervously.

   “Anything you want,” The woman pushed.

   “I want to be beautiful,” She stated bluntly, “I want to make heads turn.”

   The woman’s smile seemed to widen. “I have just the thing,” The woman smiled, taking out a box from beneath the counter, “Here we are. It works a treat…”

   She opened the box to reveal a porcelain mask with a single lock of chocolate brown hair.

   “Then why don’t you use it yourself?” Theresa blurted.

   “Well, that was rude,” The woman tutted, “I have used it before. This is what happens when you don’t obey the rules.”

   The woman gestured to her face, and Theresa understood. “What are the rules?” She asked.

   “Never take it for granted. You asked for beauty, you have it; no returns,” The woman stated, before taking the mask and pressing it to Theresa’s face.

   The pain was blinding, and Theresa screamed. It was like something was burning her face, like this was a mask designed for torture rather than beauty.

   When it was over, she blinked her eyes open.

   “Thank you,” She nodded to the woman, “Do I look –”

   “Rest assured, you look beautiful,” The woman smiled, and Theresa took out her wallet, “Oh no, free of charge for the lovely princess.”

   She was so happy, she didn’t even question it. She ran home to show Martin the beautiful new face she had been blessed with.

   Back in the shop, a man with greying brown hair emerged from the back room. “Really, who is stupid enough to do that these days… Carolyn, was it really necessary to do it free of charge?” He tutted.

   “It lets me have my fun,” Carolyn chuckled, sauntering out of the shop. 

* * *

 

   Theresa checked her pockets for the keys, cursing that she forgot to pick them up.

   She knocked on the door. “Martin? Can you let me in?” She called.

   The door clicked open, Martin frowned at her. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” He asked.

   “Martin… It’s me, Theresa,” She laughed, he had to be joking.

   “No, my Theresa looks nothing like you; go away,” He huffed, moving to slam the door but she put her foot it the gap.

   “Martin, it’s –”

   “Martin darling, I’m back!” Came a voice from behind her, “Oh, who’s this?”

   Theresa did a double take. This-this woman had her face!

   “Theresa, get in quickly!” Martin ushered the woman who looked like her.

   “No Martin, it’s me!” Theresa pleaded, taking the seam of the mask and digging her fingers in.

   The pain was excruciating as she tore it off, as if it was made of latex, but blood caked in her finger nails and stained her blouse.

   “Theresa! In, get in quickly!” Martin pleaded, and the woman that looked like her rushed to his side.

   The door slammed shut, and Theresa was left to cry bloody tears on the garden path.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an episode of 'Monsters', an old 80's (I think) horror show. It's kind of like a collection of creepypastas, I love it!


End file.
